deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Baldi is the primary Main Antagonist in the indie game: Baldi’s Basics In Education And Learning. He is a teacher who hurts his students if they get a math question wrong. Fanon Battle Ideas So Far * Bendy vs Baldi (Completed) * Chucky vs Baldi (Completed) * Baldi vs Dan Hibiki * Baldi vs Doorman (Completed) * Baldi vs Foxy * Baldi vs Freddy * Baldi vs Granny (Completed) * Keine Kamishirasawa VS Baldi * Michael Myers vs Baldi (Completed) * Shrek vs Baldi (Completed) * Slenderman vs Baldi (Completed) * Springtrap vs Baldi (Completed) * Steve vs Baldi (Completed) * The Neighbor vs Baldi (Completed) * [[Waluigi Vs. Baldi|'Waluigi Vs. Baldi']]' '(Completed) * Yandere-Chan vs Baldi (One Version Completed) With the Class * Baldi's Basics vs. Deltarune (Completed) Battle Royales * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 1 (Completed) * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 3 * [[Horror Game Battle Royale|'Horror Game Battle Royale']] (Completed) * Indie Game Battle Royale! 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 14 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) *Sans (Undertale) *Slenderman (Slenderman) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Markiplier (YouTube) *Waluigi (Mario Franchise) *Chucky (Child’s Play) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *The Man In The Mask (The Strangers) *The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) *Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) *SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Steve (Minecraft) *Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) *ROBLOXian (ROBLOX) *I. M. Meen (I. M. Meen) Death Battle Info *Name: Baldi *Age: Unknown *Height: 5’5” *Weight: Unknown *Is A Abusive Teacher *Uses A Ruler For His Weapon Of Choice Appearance Baldi is a poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure with long, skinny fingers, a pale body, large red lips and is bald except for what seems to be a singular hair on his head. He also has a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Strangely enough, Baldi's facial expression while chasing the player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is incredibly neutral and not one of anger. Physicality *Strength **He is able to knock a child, or maybe teenager, out *Durability **Can easily withstand Gotta Sweep, 1st Prize, or the BSoda *Speed **Seemingly teleports short distances **How quickly he teleports (how short the gap between teleportations is) depends on how many math problems his target got wrong Abilities/Weapons *A Ruler that measures at 13 inches **With this ruler, he can knock out or kill the player, who is a child or maybe teenager, with one swing. **Smacks his ruler when chasing someone **Obviously teaches with it *Has hearing precise enough not only to hear and track a sound from across the schoolhouse, but distinguish who made the noise *Is seemingly able to alter the space of the school and/or create illusions, though this may be a third party and is hardly combat applicable Feats *Puts up with being an elementary school math teacher (albeit poorly) *Got thrown around by Gotta Sweep, 1st Prize, and BSodas with no noteworthy injuries *Can oneshot the player, who has also survived the aforementioned slamming *When Mad Enough He Can Outspeed The Player Flaws/Weaknesses *Can be pushed away by projectiles *Angry *Has longer gaps between teleportation if not angry *Loud noises can distort his hearing and make him forget what he was doing *If he turns a certain number of corners without finding the target he was tracking, he will stop following them Gallery Baldi Icon.png|Oh He Mad CampingBaldi.jpg|His appearance in The Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Demo Trivia *Baldi's Basics was made for the Meta Game Jam and placed second place. Poll If Baldi Were To Be In Death Battle, Who Should Be His Opponent? Freddy Fazbear Slenderman Granny The Neighbor (Hello Neighbour) Bendy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Angry Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Baldi’s Basics In Education And Learning Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Villains Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Time Manipulators Category:Serial Killers